sf_fanficfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Historia sylwestrowa
= W skrócie = = Wstęp = Dawno, dawno temu na planecie nazwaną Ziemią.. Na przełomie XIX i XX wieku powstało święto o nazwie Sylwester od imienia papieża Sylwestra I. Jest to święto przywitania nowego roku.. Każdy obchodzi Sylwester w inny sposób. Niektórzy piją szampana, inni robią wielkie imprezy.. Dla uczniów z Amorisa to miało to być typowe święto. Lecz na szczęście nie było.. = Opowiadanie = Dzień przed sylwkiem, w domu rodziny Rirargo (XD): Amber: Nathanieeeeeeeeeeeeel! Castiel powiedziałam, abym ci przekazała, że albo dasz mu wystrzelić petardy w szkole, albo zrobi ci coś złego.. Nathaniel: No to świetnie! Powiedz mu, że jeżeli się ode mnie i od szkoły nie odczepi to zostanie wyrzucony. Amber: Nie jestem babą na.. Nathaniel: IDŹ I NIE MARNUJ MEGO CZASU, GRZESZNICO! Dom Castiela: Amber: Kochaniutki~ Castiel: Weź, se idź, myję się! Amber: Pomóc ci? *Idzie bliżej drzwi łazienki* Castiel: Akysz, czarownico! Powiedz mi, co twój brat powiedział! Amber: Powiedział, że nie za jego kadencji, i że możesz go w dupę pocałować. I zostaniesz wyrzucony na swój, ohydny ryj! ... To jego słowa, kochaniutki~ Castiel: Nie wiedziałem, że taki grzeszny jest twój brat. Może da się go przekabacić na naszą stronę mocy. Amber: Zgadzam się, kochanie~ Castiel: *wyłazi mokry i bez bluzki z łazienki* Nie jestem twoim, p0%!#$)#lonym kochankiem! Chyba, że będziesz mi płaciła. Tak z milion za dzień. Amber: *dotyka jego mokrej klaty* A nie dasz mi rabatu? *imituje seksowny głos* Castiel: *odrywa się od niej* Akysz, czarownico z plastiku! *szybko wychodzi z domu, tak, nadal baz bluzki i nie do końca wytarty* Dom państwa Rirargo: Nathaniel: *zakłada strój kotka, w tym maskę z kocimi uszami oraz słodki ogonek* Jestem CatMan~! Miau~ Miau~ Miau~ *lata i tańczy ruszając się jak koci superbohater* Miau~ Miau~ Miau~ Castiel *wchodzi szybko, już ma coś powiedzieć ale widzi dziwaczną scenę* Nathaniel: *nie zauważył go* Miau~ Miau~ Miau~ Miau~ CatMan! Dzielny CatMan! Uratuje cały świat~ Castiel: *robi mu zdjęcie* No, no~ Koci bohaterze~ Odkryłem twoją tożsamość~ Chyba nie chcesz, aby twoi wrogowie atakowali twoich bliskich, co nie? Nathaniel: *zarumieniony obraca się* Castiel! Co ty tutaj robisz?! I czemu jesteś mokry i nie masz bluzki?! Castiel: A czemu ty jesteś w tym stroju? Nathaniel: *rzuca w niego maską z kocimi uszkami* IDIOTA! Castiel: *unik i kolejne zdjęcie* Hahaha! Mam cię, CatManie! *zakłada maskę z psimi uszami* Nathaniel: O nie, Dogtor! Mój śmiertelny wróg odkrył mój sekret! Proszę, nie atakuj mojej rodziny (i reputacji jako gospodarza szkoły), zrobię wszystko! Castiel: Muahahaha! Zawsze chciałem cię pokonać, CatManie! Ale nie mogłem.. Teraz przyszła pora na mą zemstę! *zły uśmiech i bierze pobliską linę* Nathaniel: *pisk i zwiewa do pokoju* Castiel: *biegnie za nim* Może ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Historia sylwestrowa cześć 2 W domu państwa Rirargo: Nathaniel: *zatrzaskuje się przed zboczeńcem, Dogtorem odwiecznym wrogiem Catmana Castielem pałającym chęcią zemsty* ???: Witam, Catmanie! Nathaniel: *męski pisk* Co.. Co jest? ???: Jestem generał Kentin! *salutuje* Nathaniel: Kentinie, jak wlazłeś do mojego pokoju, ty zboczeńcu?! Kentin: Przez okno. Po za tym, to ty latasz w stroju kotka, a nie ja! Nathaniel: Skąd wiesz?! Castiel: *zza drzwi* Nathaniel, nie wiedziałem, że masz kochanka w pokoju~ Nathaniel: To nie mój kochanek, idioto! Po za tym, co robisz w moim domu?! *otwiera drzwi i patrzy gniewnie na Castiela* Castiel: Mam cię. *zawiązuje Nathaniela* Kentin: O nie! Nathaniel! *podbiega do zawiązanego*' Koń: *włazi do pokoju przez okno* Nathaniel: Czemu w moim pokoju jest koń?! Koń: Mam imię, wiesz? *zraniona mina* Po za tym, czemu krzyczysz? I czemu jesteś związany? Castiel: Koń, który gada? *szok* Kentin: Hej, Koniu.. Koń: Oh, Kentin! Mam ci przekazać, że Mela robi ciacha. Kentin: Ciacha? Koń: Tak, powiedziałem coś innego? Będę musiał się pośpieszyć, bo jeszcze mi Dajkota zabierze, rudy żyd jeden.. Nathaniel: Czy czegoś mi nie dodano do napoju? Castiel: Dzisiaj to nie ja! Nathaniel: *szok* ???: Wchodzę! *wchodzi* Nathaniel: Jeszcze więcej osób?! Lysander: Witajcie, panowie. Koń: Witajże, Lysandrze. Czy szukasz czegoś, albo może szukasz kogoś? Lysander: Szukam inspiracji~ I notatnika. Widzieliście go może? Reszta: Nie? Lysander: Okej, ale widzę tutaj inspiracyjną scenę. Zostaję. Kentin: A ciacha masz? Lysander: Nie, ale za to mam królika w gaciach.. Nathaniel: Proszę, niech to będzie tylko sen.. Castiel: *szczypie go* Nathaniel: Au! Za co? Castiel: Za to, że ciągle mi uwagi wstawiasz, idioto Nathaniel: Zasłużone! Nie pali się na terenie szkoły! Koń: Widzę, że nie za dobrze się dogadujecie.. Kentin: Ale ty przecież.. Koń: Sądzę, że o wiele lepiej byście się dogadywali, gdyby zamiast uwag Nathaniel wstawał pały. Lysander: *bawi się kurtką, nic go nie obchodzi* Nathaniel: *nie zakumał* O co ci chodzi? Castiel: Nie.. *po chwili zrozumiał i uśmiechnął się dziwacznie* Zgadzam się z tobą, Koniu. Chodźmy porozmawiać, gdzie indziej. *bierze ciągle związanego Nathaniela na ramię i wsiada na konia* Koń: *wyskakuje przez okno* Lysander: O! Znalazłem notatnik! Kentin: A gdzie był? Lysander: Z królikiem. *wyjmuje notatnik z królikiem* Króliczek~ Kentin: Ja se idę na ciacha Melanii. *wyskakuje przez okno* Ciąg dalszy może nastąpi.. MOŻE! Na dworze: Koń: Ihahaha~ Jestem latającym superbohaterem~ Nathaniel: Ty przecież nie latasz... Koń: Milcz. Castiel: Ale ty nie latasz, tylko gadasz.. Jesteś supergadającym bohaterem. Koń: Tak! Racja! Jestem pomocnikiem CatMana~ Co nie, Nathanielu? Nathaniel: Kuźwa! Czemu każdy o tym wie?! Koń: Nie każdy, ja tylko się ciągle gapię przez okno na ciebie. Nathaniel: *szok* Słucham? Koń: Nic nie mówiłem, chyba coś zjadłeś zgniłego. Nathaniel: Mam nadzieję.. Castiel: A mnie się podoba.. *uśmiech* Koń: Mnie też. *uśmiech* Nathaniel: Bo nie jesteście związani! I.. I.. Nikt was nie maca po tyłku! I nikt was nie kompromituje, no! Castiel: Jak chcesz to też możesz mnie pomacać po tyłku, skoro ci to tak przeszkadza.. Nathaniel: Nawet, gdybym chciał z tego skorzystać to niestety nie mogę. A wiesz czemu? Koń: Bo jesteś związany? Castiel: Przykro mi Nathanielu, ale nie mam zamiaru cię rozwiązywać.. Nathaniel: A powiesz czemu? Castiel: Bo jeszcze mi uciekniesz, a ja mam wobec ciebie plany. Koń: *śmiech* Nathaniel: Z.. Z czego tak rżysz? Krzaki: *szelest* Castiel: Co jest? Krzaki: *szelest, szelest* Koń: Czyżby to.. TO KRZAKI RUDEGO ŻYDA! *podchodzi do krzaków i zrzuca z siebie chłopaków* DAJKOTA! *wchodzi do krzaków* Nathaniel: Au! Mój tyłek! Castiel: Ksss.. *masuje się po tyłku* Alexy: Wymasować twój tyłek, Nathanielu? *delikatny uśmiech* Armin: Alexy, opanowałbyś się.. *look na Nathaniela* Nathanielu, czemu jesteś związany? I czemu masz strój kotka na sobie? Nathaniel: *strasznie się zarumienił* Miau? ???: Jaki z niego słodziak! *pisk* Castiel: Kim ty jesteś?! ???: FeaEmyn, miło mi. Ale z niego słodziak! *tuli Nathaniela* Alexy: *tuli Nathaniela też* Zostaw go, on cię nie zna! *masuje go po tyłku* Nathaniel: Pomocy.. Castiel: Ej wy, zostawcie go! Sucrette: Ej, wy! *biegnie do nich, ale się przewraca* Iris: Ej, Sucrette, nic ci nie jest?! *trząsa nią* Sucrette: O, ta podłoga jest na dole... I jest twarda. Nathaniel: O nie.. Ona.. Alexy: *łapie Nathaniela i zwiewa* Castiel: Szlak! Gej mi porwał mą ofiarę! Jak go złapię to wrzucę do klatki z niezaspokojonymi seksualnie murzynami! Armin: Nie jestem pewien, czy byłaby to kara.. I zostaw mego brata! Castiel: A co, zazdrosny? Armin: To ty jesteś zazdrosny o Nathaniela. Castiel: Nieprawda! Armin: GEEEJAAAS! *biegnie za Alexym* GEJAS, GEJAS, GEJAS! Castiel: KURWA! *biegnie za Arminem* FeaEmyn: A ja? Co ze mną? Nie zostawiajcie mnie.. Sucrette: E! Gdzie są chłopacy?! Ty, dziewczyno z brzydkimi plecami! FeaEmyn: *ucieka, kierując się w stronę ucieczki chłopaków* Ciąg dalszy chyba nastąpi.. CHYBA, kuźwa, CHYBA! = Ankieta = ' Podobała ci się "Historia sylwestrowa" by Ryukkopr? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Niedokończone Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Kastiel Kategoria:Nataniel Kategoria:Spontan